Magical Oneshots
by Vikay
Summary: A collection of oneshots I've posted on Tumblr.
1. Musa x Riven

**A/N: I feel like I've already done this at some point, but whatever ... this is a collection of oneshots I've written on Tumblr. Most of them were requests. You can always request a fanfiction on my blog ( .com) - sometimes it might take a while until I've time to answer though.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like them ^-^**

 **This first oneshot was for the prompt: "** _ **Riven thinking about his 'relationship' with Musa after season 1."**_

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

So much had happened this year, it felt as if ten years have passed instead of no ordinary ten years, but slowly passing years, decorated with adventures.

So much had changed this year. People had changed. Riven had changed. Something inside of him had changed. Once it became clear to him that Darcy and her sisters hadonly used him, his eyes were also opened for other things. It all was clear to him now,that he had had something like friends for the first time in his life. And that he hadbetrayed them. He has also realised that he had behaved like a complete asshole. No, that he had been a complete asshole. And he realized what Musa actually meant to him.

Right from the start he found Musa the least annoying of all. She was different, just like him. She seemed suspicious of other people, just like him. She liked to be alone. She did not care what others thought of her. She was none of those typical fairies. No, she was better. And she was beautiful.

But Riven had also rejected and betrayed her as he had done with his new friends. And hefelt terrible at the thought that he might have hurt Musa. Of all the mistakes he had madelast year, he would mostly want to undo this. But unfortunately this was not possible, so he had to live with the consequences and make the best of it. After all, she had neverblamed him and had never become angry. And everything Riven wanted to do was to tellher how much he liked her, how much he would start all over again, how beautiful her eyes are. But he could not. He could not because he could not do well with people, andmuch less with those he liked, because he knew that he would hurt them some day. And he did not want to hurt Musa again.

So Riven stayed silent. He avoided Musa. But at the same time he rejoiced inwardlyevery time he saw her, and a list of things that he would love to tell her, played off in hishead. And yet the words would not come to his lips. On the battlefield, he was a hero, a fighter. But here Riven was a simple coward.


	2. Darcy x Riven

**A/N: The one was for the prompt:** ** _"Darcy/Riven maybe? It's my OTP and no one writes it :c"_**

 **Over the years I've written a lot Darcy/Riven but this was actually the very first time I've written them ^-^**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Be quiet! You know that no one has to see us."

It was about midnight, the moon was bright in the sky, so that one might almostthink it would be the sun on a misty morning. At that time no one was in the forest next to the Red Fountain school. And yet Riven felt insecure.

Darcy, however, only laughed and pulled his face close to hers so she could kiss that one moment, all his worries were gone and he could only think of her and her beautiful lips. But this moment was gone, as they broke the kiss.

"I don't want anyone to discovere us. They wouldn't understand," Riven said quietly.

It was true, no one would understand him. And surely they had enough reason not to trust him. He would never deny that. Nevertheless, he would rather avoid such confrontation.  
For two months now he and Darcy met secretly, always in the shadow of darkness, what she liked best anyway. Neither her sisters nor his friends knew about it, because none of them would accept it. He himself had taken a while until he had trusted Darcy again. But in the end she had won him. And this time without hypnosis, even though he often felt like he was in trance.

Even without magic her whole being had something mesmerizing. Her eyes were clear and saw everything, her hair was like enchanted, when it glittered in the moonlight- her whole body, her whole appearance, everything was perfect. And she knew as muchas he did, that there was no good and no evil. There are not only these two sides, for which one has to choose. And just because he loved her - yes, loved, even if he had notdared to confess it to her - he was not an evil man. Love was something good andwonderful. But Sky and the others would never understand this. For them everything was clear, everything is black and white.

"Why are you so worried about them," Darcy aked, while she stroked a hair from his face. "Usually you never cared what anyone thought of you."

"But now it's different,"Riven said. "They are my friends, they mean something to me.I do not want to stand on the brink of this new friendship I gained."

Darcy rolled her eyes.  
"You never told your sisters about us too" said Riven.  
"Well, someday I'll have to do it ," Darcy said and Riven starred at her in horror. ThenDarcy laughed again. Her laugh could sound so sweet.  
"At some point, Riven. This can hardly be a secret forever. Maybe then they are alsomature enough."

Riven knew that she not only spoke of her sisters. He wanted to say something, but before this could happen, Darcy again put her lips on his, so he was too busy to it truly was the best to wait, he thought, and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.


	3. Bloom

**A/N: The prompt was:** ** _"Bloom hoping she doesnt let her parents (Birth and Foster) down"_**

* * *

To have two parents is not as easy as it seems to be.

I love them both from the bottom of my heart and to me it is natural to have them both in my life, even though for sixteen years I didn't even know that the other half existed.

Mike and Vanessa took care of me almost my whole life. I was not their child, but that did not make them stop from loving me. Thanks to them I became the person I am now. I cannot be more thankful. They gave me everything, even though they didn't have to. And all I can do is to try to give it back to them, though I know it is impossible.

Oritel and Marion are my birth parents. They love me and I love them. And now we try to retrieve the time we never had, try to live a normal life as a family.

But what if I cannot give them what they want. What if I cannot give back the love Mike and Vanessa gave me over the years? What if Oritel and Marion start to believe that I love my other parents more? Or that Mike and Vanessa think I've forgotten them? I could not take that. I love them all, I will always love them. They mean everything to me. I could never live without my adoptive parents and I never want to live again without my birth parents.

Sometimes I just feel like I am torn apart and it isn't their fault. They don't do anything wrong, they just give me their love. And I try to give it back and I will do that until my last breath. I will do it when they are far away, I will do it when I am a parent myself, and I will still do it when they are dead. Because this is my family, as unordinary as it seems.


	4. Trix & Valtor

**A/N: For this oneshot the prompt was:** ** _"villian-meeting. trix + valtor meet the wizards of the black circle and the trix have a crush on Ogron. I want jealous!valtor xDD"_**

 **Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"He's so cute," Stormy said with a dreamy look .

"Not sweet, but damn hot," said Icy. "How he moves. So elegant and yet powerful and determined."

"Not to mention that he is extremely powerful," said Darcy.

Valtor was behind a corner and listened to the three of them with a self-confident could not stop. They always had to say how great he, Valtor, was. But he enjoyed all, he deserved it to be adored.

"Yes, he has incredible powers," Icy agreed.

 _Oh yes, I do. No one is stronger than me._

"And how he dresses," raved Stormy.

 _Yeah, I've always been an expert in fashion._

"And his hair…," said Darcy.

 _Since the new shampoo they are even softer._

"Yes, red fits him."

 _What? Red?_

"And he looks much better than his colleagues."

 _Since when do I have colleagues? I'm an ice-cold dictator._

"Yes, Ogron is just wonderful."

 _OGRON? They talked about Ogron? But this Ogron was nothing! I'm the best ever! And I'm the only one these three witches are allowed to worship._

Valtor swallowed and went around the corner. But the Trix did not seem to notice him.

"What do you think is in his pants? It looks pretty big…"

Valtor cleared his throat.

Stormy turned around briefly and said:"Oh , hey Valtor", and turned back to her sisters.

"And his face is so perfect," Icy said.

"His nose is too big ," said Valtor.

Now he got their attention.

"It isn't at all," Darcy said.

"Exactly," Stormy agreed. "But your nose looks very crooked."

"It isn't," said Valtor.

"Oh, yes it is," said Icy. "And these mini-beard … either all or nothing."

"And these clothes are really from the last century," Darcy said snidely.

"At least I'm not a millennium old, have red hair and I live together with a blonde guy, a black dude and a punk."

"Wait, are you jealous?", Darcy wanted to know.

"What am I? Jealous? Pff!" He said. "What a perverse idea, I'm not jealous. And on thisred-haired wimp? Never! Pff …"

And with that he was gone.


End file.
